Haruhi vs America
by Haruhi1
Summary: Haruhi's gone to college in America, and it's not working out so well for her. But what she doesn't know, is that the Host Club has actually followed her to America without her knowing, and are secretly following her.


**Ouran Highschool Host Club: Fanfiction **

**Prologue**

** I lead Kaoru and Hikaru down the damp cave that goes behind a waterfall. They have no idea what I'm about to tell them, and they have no idea what bad news awaits them.**

** "Haruhi," Hikaru complains, "why are you bringing us here?"**

** "I... have something I need to tell you. And, it's not particularly good news, either," I say.**

** I motion for them to sit down. After four years of knowing the twins, this is... difficult.**

** "Now, guys, I know we've all known each other for quite some time. And we've had many adventures together. But..." I take a deep breath, "I'm going to college."**

** Hikaru and Kaoru both grin and say, "That's great!"**

** I manage a weak smile, and then say, "It's... in America... And, I'm going there. Next month, actually. I would have said something sooner, but I couldn't bare it."**

** Their smiles fade, and Kaoru says, "Have you told the others yet?"**

** "No," I reply, "It was to difficult. Will you do it for me?"**

** "Sure. But... Haruhi..." Hikaru says.**

** "Goodbye, guys..." I say as I walk out of the dark and very dreary cave.**

**Chapter One**

** I've been in America for six months now, and it's already boring without the Host Club since I've arrived. I'm at an all girls school called Franford's Academy For Exceptional Young Women (FAFEYW).**

** We learn everything EXCEPT how to be a lawyer. And that's the only reason I came to Franford's, was to be a lawyer. And now I don't have a passport to go back to Japan. **

** And, I think I'm going crazy. I keep thinking that I'm being watched, but when I turn around, there's no one there. All the girls I go to school with are American, and one Irish, one Australian, and one British girl.**

** At school, during P.E., we learn advanced martial arts. In art, we paint masterpieces. In choir, we preform on Broadway. It's ridiculous. Our uniforms are short blue miniskirts with red plaid stripes. We wear long sleeved white tees and blue sweater vests. On the sweater vest, is an emblem that says 'Franford's Academy' in blue and red.**

** All the girls at this school are a lot smarter than the girls back at Ouran. I can't manipulate hardly any of them. And the only way I can is if I've had a week of planning before hand.**

** One thing's for sure, America is going to be harder than I thought.**

**Chapter Two**

** "EEEEK! They're sooooo cute!" Kristeen shouts as soon as she sees the new uniforms for next term.**

** I don't see what the big deal is, though. All they did was make the skirt shorter and made the shirt and sweater vest v-necks.**

** "I really don't see what the big fuss is about," Mariya Lonia says. "The uniforms are just more inappropriate then they were before."**

** Kristeen, Lillie, Rose, and Nevaeh all turn on her.**

** "Yeah? Well no one asked your opinion, now did they?" Rose asks.**

** "Oh, I know you. YOU'RE that Irish chick that just transferred last week, aren't you?" says Lillie, with her curly strawberry blonde ponytail bouncing relentlessly. **

** "HEY!" I shout, "Don't pick on people you've never met! That's cheating!"**

** Kristeen and her posse look to me. Then Kristeen says, "I'm sorry, hon. Did you say something? You're breath is so bad it made my ears numb."**

** Lillie, Rose, and Nevaeh all laugh their high-pitched little laugh. **

** "Oh, please," I say with a roll of my eyes, "At least I know people that are half as good as you."**

** "Yeah? Well, I'm going to Japan next summer to see a Host Club," Kristeen says smugly.**

** I stare at her blankly. "What are their names?"**

** "Well, there's Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori. And their manager's name is Renge," she brags.**

** "I know them!" I exclaim.**

** Kristeen snorts and says, "Yeah, right! The only way you could know them is if you were rich! And, you're only at this school on a scholarship! So you couldn't have known them!"**

** I decide not to press the matter, and just say, "Whatever. Just stop picking on my friends."**

** I stalk off and leave Kristeen and the rest of them in the hall.**

** I do too know them. I even got personality traits from them. **

** I got weirdness from Tamaki, heartlessness from Kyoya, mischievousness from the twins, silent from Mori, and adorableness from Honey. **

** How could she know about the Host Club, anyways? For all she's ever said, she's never been to Japan before. Russia, Australia, France, and Italy? Yeah. Japan? No way. I know more about Japan then she'll ever know. And I only wish I could prove it to her. Then she would see. Then they all would see that I know them better than she does.**

** If only the Host Club could come to America. Then they would set Kristeen straight. They always do. It's kinda their job. Once, the twins dumped a pitcher of water on Ayanakoji. It was because she threw my bag in the pond at Ouran. THAT was one of the Host Club's greater moments. THAT'S the Host Club I know.**

**Chapter Three**

** "So, today we will be learning how to do advanced martial arts combat. Who would like to go first?" our gym teacher, Ms. Minty asks. **

** Everyone's hands shoot in the air. And who else would get picked first, then Kristeen? **

** "Kristeen and... Haruhi," Ms. Minty says.**

** Oh, this is going to be fun. I'm a master at martial arts. Hunny taught me a few years ago when some thugs threw me in the ocean. **

** "You're going down, Haruhi Fudgey Okra," Kristeen says.**

** I roll my eyes at her stupid nickname. The last time I was called that was the second grade.**

** "Begin!" Ms. Minty declares.**

** I instantly kick Kristeen to the ground and pin her down. I hold her there for three seconds, then ease up on her.**

** "Great job, Haruhi!" Ms. Minty exclaims.**

** "Wow, Haruhi!" says Rose, "I didn't know you could do that!"**

** "Yeah." I say, "I learned it from my friend Hunny a few years ago."**

** "Mintsukuni Haninozuka?" Kristeen asks, "You KNOW him?!"**

** I smirk down at her. Wow. Looks like I proved it after all.**

**Chapter Four**

** I've made a discovery; Kristeen is a really big liar. She claims that I just looked in her diary to find those names of the Host Club, and that I never met them before in my life.**

** "Um, excuse us?" Nevaeh's voice says from behind my lunch table. "Do you mind if we sit with you?"**

** I turn slightly to see Nevaeh, Lillie, and Rose, all standing behind me. **

** "What?" Mariya asks.**

** "Let me explain: we realized that Kristeen is a liar. She's not actually going to Japan. She hates Japan. Starting a rumor that she was going there to see a Host Club was just part of her plan to put Haruhi down," Rose says.**

** "We're sorry we ever followed her. And we're sorry to you all, too. We never should have treated you the way we did," says Lillie.**

** I stare at them for a moment, then Mariya says, "Sure. You can sit with us, if you want."**

** Nevaeh, Lillie, and Rose all sit on the opposite side of the table. **

** "So, you really have met the Host Club?" asks Rose.**

** "Yeah. I would take you all, but I don't have a passport," I say.**

** "Who would try to do what, now?" a male voice asks from behind me. **

** I whirl around, and see-**

** "Kyoya-senpai?!" I shout.**

** "Yes. That's me," he says.**


End file.
